(a) Field of the Present Invention
The uni-directional light emitting diode drive circuit in pulsed power non-resonance is disclosed by that a pulsed power is used as the power source, whereof the capacitive impedance components, or inductive impedance components or resistive impedance components constitute the first impedance, whereof the inductive impedance component and capacitive impedance component are in parallel connection, and their inherent parallel resonance frequency after parallel connection is different from the pulse period of the pulsed power thereby to constitute the second impedance without parallel resonance;
The first impedance and the second impedance are in series connection and the two ends of the two after series connection are provided with a DC power input which is divided by the first impedance and the second impedance in series connection, whereby to form a bi-directional divided alternated power in decaying wave shape across the two ends of the second impedance, whereof it is characterized in that the divided power of the second impedance is rectified by a rectifier device to an uni-directional DC power which is used to drive an uni-directional conducting light emitting diode, or at least two rectifier devices which are respectively parallel connected across the two ends of the first impedance and the second impedance are provided to receive the AC power inputs from the first impedance and second impedance for converting to the DC power outputs, thereby to drive the individual uni-directional conducting light emitting diodes.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional light emitting diode drive circuit using AC or DC power source is usually series connected with current limit resistors as the impedance to limit the current to the light emitting diode, whereof the voltage drop of the series connected resistive impedance always result in waste of power and accumulation of heat which are the imperfections.